Without Fail
by SwiftFeather
Summary: Apollo and Klavier are rivalling on a trial. A mysterious person texts Klavier and Apollo, calling them to the scene of crime. Apparently, the killer wants to take Apollo's life. How would they fight? KlavierxApollo Rating T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**klavier x Apollo  
WITHOUT FAIL  
**by SwiftFeather

**

* * *

"OBJECTION!" **Klavier yelled, his arm outstretched. He slammed his fist on the oaken table, glaring across the courtroom at the spiky haired Apollo. "I am sorry, Herr Forehead. Its over."

"You lose."

* * *

Apollo sat up in bed, panting slightly. Okay, so his client got the guilty verdict... because of that scheming german dude. What a nightmare! "..." Apollo couldn't fall alseep afterwards. He stayed awake for the whole night, tossing and turning, trying to forget what's going to happen... tomorrow. Then suddenly, his handphone vibrated on his bedside table. Apollo jumped, and he grabbed his phone immediately. "A message...? Its 3:12 AM... who would send me a message?" Apollo thought, looking at his phone. The screen lit his face up eeriely.

_Sender: Astarine Clove  
Time: 3:12 AM  
Date: Today_

_165 curators street neal gardens prosecutor g call  
come now!_

_"_Astarine... that's my defendant for this case!P...Prosecutor G!?" Apollo's brown eyes widened. He texted back a quick reply: _I am coming. _"... could it be... Mr. Gavin?" Apollo shuddered at the very thought of seeing him again. "Oh goodness... going out at 3 AM in the morning... great job..." Apollo donned on a simple red t-shirt and jeans, gelled his hair to its usual spiky glamour and hurried out of his apartment. Taking a cab straight down to that location, Apollowas confused. Why did his client send him a message early in the morning? as the landscape zoomed past him, Apollo thought about the case again.

A week ago, someone went into a brawl with a man named Len Black. The main suspect was the woman who dated him, and was present at the time of the murder - Astarine Clove. It happened that Len Black was Apollo's old classmate back in law school. Despite being taken aback by the sudden death of his friend, he knew very well that he had to get to the bottom of this. Strangely, he knew Astarine did not kill his old classmate. Somehow, he just had a feeling that someone was behind all this. Thinking back to the first trial just two days ago, Apollo was quite angry at Klavier Gavin for protecting that certain witness so badly.

---------------

"That's... that's stupid, Herr Forehead! Just what are you trying to pull?" Klavier asked, leaning heavily on the oaken table.

"I'm trying to say that, this witness we have here might not be the murderer. In fact, he's only an accompliance!" Apollo yelled, his arm stretched outwards. Smirking to himself, he enjoyed the look of utter befuddlement on the german's face. _Hohoho~~! Gotcha, Klavier! _

**"Objection."**

"!" Klavier and Apollo both looked up at the witness, who voiced out his o0bjection.

"You don't have enough proof. What tells you that I have a motive in helping some random murderer?" The green eyed, short haired bespectacled man asked. He pushed his specs up his nose using his fingers. He resembled a certain someone who was convicted a few months ago.

Kristoph Gavin.

The witness had the same personality, the same good looks... but what does that make of the witness? "Urk..." Apollo muttered. Apparently, he couldn't distinguish the link between them, and it appears, Klavier knows nothing about it too. The Judge slammed his gavel thrice. "...! That's enough! The court shall reconvene tomorrow to wrap things up. For now, the court is adjourned!"

_There's something fishy going on with that witness... Regulus, is that his name? I will try to get some information on him, and use it in court tomorrow! _Apollo thought, as Regulus stepped off the stand. Klavier sighed loudly across the courtroom as everyone in the jury filed out. Apollo remained where he is, at the Defense's stand. He caught Regulus looking at him.

And smirking.

-----------------------------

Apollo got off the cab, yawning. As the cab drove off, he looked around. There was no sign of anybody on the wide street. The shops were closed, and most of the street was dark. "... Miss Clover?" Apollo called out to the empty park in front of him. A large sign says : Neal Gardens

Apollo stepped hesistantly into the park. It was dark. This was where the crime was committed. Apollo scratched his chin. "Ack... was she just playing with me? What's with the Prosecutor G?" Apollo muttered, a little frustrated. "Ahhh... maybe I should check the scene out again..." Apollo walked a long way into the Park before he reached a small field, where it was dark. The police lines were still surrounding it. "... looks like they're still investigating. They totally sealed off this area."

"JUSTICE!"

Apollo yelped very loudly as someone slapped a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, smacking the intruder on the nose with his fist, panting. "...! Mr-Mr Gavin!"

The rock star held his nose in pain, staring up at Apollo. "...! Herr Forehead.... that was uncalled for. What are you doing here?! You got to leave, now! Its dangerous to wander around a crime scene alone! Especially when you're the defendant's attorney...! Mein gott..." Klavier sighed. "I'll take you home."

"No! I am here because my client told me to come. And why are YOU here anyway? Did you call my client?" Apollo asked, making a face at the fair-haired man. Klavier frowned. "What? I didn't do anything like that! I am not supposed to call the defendant, Herr Forehead. Instead, I received a message just now, so I came down here. It said: _I actually met garyl orsely__ inside neal gardens that orsely killed Ivy Lane last time he even asked to talk over red-tea no Evidence Yet You Lose, Apollo'"_

"I... lose? And who is this person?" Apollo asked, confused.

"I have no idea, I tried calling, but no one picks up. I'll try to track it, but for now, let's go." Klavier said, looking tense. Then Apollo frowned. "Wait... the sentence structure of the message is awkward... and it makes no sense. Maybe there's a hidden message?"

"!" Klavier looked back at the young attorney. "... what are you...?"

"Lets try the basics, like taking the first letter of every word?" Apollo said, taking out a notepad. "I A M G O I N G T O K I L L T H E A T T O R N E Y... You Lose, Apollo....." Apollo muttered, staring at the words on the paper. "... kill... kill the attorney?"

There was a rustle of leaves nearby. "!" Apollo and Klavier's attention shot towards the noise. "Who's there!?" Klavier called out. Apollo stepped forwards, but Klavier pulled him back. "its too dangerous! You're now the target! Don't risk your life!"

"I want to find out the truth! There's someone here!' Apollo cried. He struggled with Klavier for a moment before breaking free. Then Apollo stumbled towards the bush. Something cold jabbed onto his back. "You... lose."

Apollo's eyes widened. He only saw Klavier, who was rushing towards him, shouting something.

**Bang.**

Apollo felt a piercing pain drive through his right side, and something clogged up his respiratory system. Everything disappeared. Klavier, the trees, the police markings. Apollo felt something warm spreading across his right chest, and then, the ground.

Smell of grass.

Then nothing.

-------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Oh well, I managed to like, cook up some melodrama here. :D ohohohohoh~! What's gonna happen?! NOOOO!!!!^^_

_KlavierxApollo in the future.... be prepared. _


	2. Chapter 2

**klavier x Apollo  
WITHOUT FAIL  
**by SwiftFeather

**

* * *

**

"Forehead...!"

The words just came out of Klavier's mouth as Apollo fell, blood spreading across his t-shirt, a darker red than that of the cloth. The nearest light was a few metres away, and the assilant (sp?) escaped, running towards the other side of the field. Klavier rushed over to Apollo and picked him up in his arms, examining the damages. _Its no good... he's hit on his right side... that means his lung..._ Klavier thought, gritting his teeth at the circumstances. "Gott Damn it! Justice! Hang in there!" Klavier yelled to the limp attorney in his arms. Apollo wheezed, his breath coming short as if he had difficulty breathing, and his face turned slightly blue - a contrasting colour to his shirt. Holding Apollo in one arm, he dug for his handphone with the other, his hand shaking badly. "... hello? This is an emergency! Someone has been shot in Neal Gardens!"

-----------------------------

**Neal General Hospital, 6:27 AM, Class A Single Ward 17**

Apollo lay on the bed, looking defenseless with IV and antibiotics drip, gas mask and even a chest tube, even though it was covered by the blankets on his left side. The heart monitor beeped gently, and glowed with a green light to the dimness of the ward. Klavier Gavin was sleeping on the sofa in the room, nodding in his sleep. Then Klavier jerked awake as the dor to the ward opened suddenly. In burst trucy and Phoenix, with a nurse following closely behind. What's more... Astarine Clove, the defendant, was there too. She had long brown hair, and is very pretty, donning a pink lace dress. She looked quite tired. Behind her was Detective Gumshoe.

"Ouay!" Phoenix muttered to Gavin. "What happened, Klavier?"

"Mr. Wright..." Klavier said, sounding down. "... Justice was shot in Neal Gardens."

"Neal Gardens?!" Astarine exclaimed. "B-But that's the crime scene! What was Mr Justice doing there at such a time...? 4 AM..." astarine bit her nail nervously, looking over at Apollo, who was still unconcious. Klavier turned to Astarine, a glare on his face. "... that's what I was going to ask you, Miss Clove." Klavier said seriously. "I heard from Apollo when I met him there that** you **were the one who sent him a message, telling him to go to the scene of crime."

"M-Me?!" Astarine exclaimed, surprised. "That's strange. I can't message him. I lost my phone yesterday, after the trial."

"What!?" Trucy cried. "But that's impossible! You're being taken back to the Detention Center at that time... just what is going on?! There's no chance you could have lost your phone." Astarine looked thoughtful. "Even if its like this, I gave my phone to the detective in charge after the trial. I wasn't allowed to have a phone in detention..." She said, looking serious.

"Now that's strange. Who is the detective that you passed the phone to?" Klavier asked.

"That'd would be me, pal." Gumshoe said, raising his arm and grinning. "But then... ah, I don't know where it went... I didn't dare to tell you, Miss Clove."

"You lost my phone?!" Astarine cried. "T-That's..."

Phoenix stepped in, holding up his hand. "That's enough." He said, and everyone diverted their attention towards him. Phoenix slipped his hands into his pocket. "... Daddy?" Trucy questioned, confused. Phoenix laughed heartily for a moment. "Let's wait till the sun is up before we talk about all this, alright?"

"... what am I going to do, Mr Wright?" Astarine asked, worried. "I...I won't have an attorney for tomorrow's trial."

"... that's the point, right?" Phoenix said, smiling. "That's what the attacker was aiming for. He wanted to strip you of an attorney. But that topic would have to wait till tomorrow. There would be no trial tomorrow. It'd be postponed. Afterall, something happened to the defendant's attorney... the trial cannot go on."

"... you're right..." Klavier said, scratching his chin. "Looks like... all we can do is to wait..."

"... Polly..." Trucy whispered, walking over to Apollo's bedside. "He... He looks so still, and so cold... I'm scared..."

Phoenix patted Trucy's head. She didn't wear her usual tophat today. She was in a small brown dress. Very unlike her dressing style.

* * *

"..."

Apollo opened his eyes. Everything was hazy, and his chest and head hurt alot. "Arrghh... hamburgers..." Apollo muttered. He could see hamburgers floating in front of his eyes. It was still a mystery to him why, though. Perhaps it was because he was hungry?

"...rehead..."

_A voice...? _Apollo thought. His lungs felt constricted. Everything was confusing him. _Whose voice is that...? Sounds strangely familiar..._

_"Herr Forehead!!" _The voice cried out in front of him, and Apollo smelled a breath that smelt like... flowers... Jasmine... Apollo's eyes came into focus. He was staring straight into a pair of blue eyes. He could feel the person's breath on his mouth. It wasn't bad - it smelled fresh - like Jasmines. "Herr forehead...?"

"Huh...?" Apollo blinked weakly, his eyes still half-closed. "...Prosecutor Gavin...? Whoa! Y-y-your face is too close!"

"Huh? Ja... sorry." Klavier pushed himself off Apollo and heaved a sigh. "You woke up...! I'll go get a doctor. And what was that about hamburgers?" Klavier asked. He didn't look very happy...

"..." Apollo was nervous. He regonised his surroundings. "W-Wait... wait a minute... is this a hospital...?" Apollo breathed weakly. "...the trial... the park... Astarine, my client..."

"You just lie there. I'll tell you about it later. The trial's been cancelled, Apollo." Klavier said, giving him a warm, reassuring smile. "We'll just make sure you're fine first, ja, Herr Forehead?" And he was gone through the beige door.

Apollo lay there. He didn't have a choice - he can't sit up with all those tubes sticking out of him anyway. "...just now..." Apollo muttered to himself. "...his face..." Apollo blinked up at the ceiling of his ward, observing every single detail on it. "...was so close to mine..."

_H-Hold it! Why am I thinking about the fact that his face was so close to mine?! I gotta focus on the case before me! Not... not that glimmerous, idiotic, evil... handsome... nice.... honest... caring... WAIT A MINUTE! Where am I going with this?! Okay, Apollo, think straight. THE CASE! Why was I shot?! What time is it now?! Where is Mr. Wright...?! Calm down.... _Apollo heaved a small sigh. Then he closed his eyes.

_I'll request to leave the hospital... I will get to the bottom of this. Just wait, criminal! Here comes Justice!_

* * *

A/N: HERE COMES JUSTICE!!! LOL Read and Review PLEASE.


End file.
